¿Admitirlo? Jamás
by S y n t h e s i i s
Summary: Un sensación extraña y desconocida para Levi ha surgido cuando ve a cierta oriental junto a Eren. Todo indica que son celos, pero el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad no lo admite. (Historia participante del reto "Mar de Emociones" del foro Kunren Heidan)


_¡Buenas! ¡Aquí Syn reportándose! Ejem... traigo mi primer one-shot que hice debido al reto del Foro __**Kunren Heidan. **__Uff... Qué puedo decir. Me costó algo, acostumbro ser muuuy relajada a la hora de escribir y tener que hacerlo inspirándome en una emoción fue bastante raro, pero espero haya quedado bien. Elegí la emoción __celos__, asique espero que éste cortito lo demuestre, sino... ya veremos qué sucede xD_

_El nombre como en tooodas mis historias me costó una galaxia entera ponerlo, perdonen mi poca imaginación con los nombres... es de familia (?)_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, ni la serie, ni el manga, ni los maravillosa serie_ es de Hajime Isayama, su creador.

* * *

**_Sin admitirlo_**

Una sensación indescriptible y que jamás en su vida había sentido, era lo que tenía sin dormir a Levi Ackerman. El gran soldado apodado como el "mejor de la humanidad", por primera vez en su vida, contenía una duda con una respuesta la cual no quería reconocer. Le parecía una hipótesis absurda,- Sí, absurda con todas sus letras.- que alguien como él tuviera celos de su subordinado.

Hace días, después de volver de una salida poco beneficiosa para todos los soldados pertenecientes a la _Legión de Reconocimiento_, notó un cambio repentino en el ambiente cuando juntó a los siete miembros de su _Escuadrón de Fuerzas Especiales_ en el cuartel. Claro está que les pidió llegar aseados y perfumados, si era posible, a la mesa donde se juntaban a discutir temas importantes y a comer en otras ocasiones de menor interés.

Sasha y Connie competían entre ellos sobre quién de los dos atrapaba el dedo del contrario primero. Christa les observaba sin decidir a cuál de los dos apoyar. Armin y Jean hablaban con pesadumbre sobre las muertes ocurridas en la tarde. Finalmente, al fondo, en una atmósfera que incomodaría a cualquiera, Eren y Mikasa, observaban las heridas del otro en un silencio cómplice. Mikasa cambiaba de expresión, a una que asustaría al titán más alto de la historia, cada vez que miraba el brazo herido de Eren.

Al entrar a la habitación y verlos juntos, de manera tan íntima, Levi no rehuyó preguntarse qué tramaban esos dos estando de esa forma. ¿Era un cuartel o un lugar para intimar? ¿No era que eran una familia? Su relación, según creyó hasta aquel día, era sólo de una amistad. Nada más. Mientras más les veía y notaba su complicidad, frunció el ceño hasta que sus cejas casi se tocan.

Sasha y Connie lo miraron asustados. Permanecieron quietos todo el día hasta que termino la charla de Levi. Y cuando lo hizo, Rivaille aún notaba aquella atmósfera que le asfixiaba y estrangulaba la garganta. Mirar a Mikasa y Eren no les hacía gracia, por lo que los envió a cada uno a sus habitaciones y procuro, él mismo, que lo hicieran.

Sin embargo, al día siguiente ocurrió igual. Con la diferencia en qué Eren evitaba con más notoriedad a Mikasa y ésta sólo podía quedar viendo como su amigo-hermano se alejaba con sus heridas ya sanadas. Es un titán después de todo. Mas la chica incrédula estaba ahí, observándolo y él ni bola le daba.

Era eso lo que más le enfurecía haciéndole hervir la sangre. Que Eren tuviera ese ego y se creyese una celebridad ignorando por completo a su amiga. Y ella aún así, consciente de eso, continuara soportándolo.

Le costó reconocerlo en ese entonces. Negó que fuese ese el motivo, pero finalmente desertó y concluyo que era el trato que Mikasa le daba a Eren el que en realidad le molestaba.

La tarde del mismo día por cuestiones de impulso, se acercó a hablarle. La oriental de pelo azabache con solo verlo frunció las cejas. Aún, después de todo el tiempo que ha pasado, le molestaba su presencia.

- No es necesario ponerse así... a la defensiva. Después de todo eres mi subordinada.

Lo dicho sólo empeoraría las cosas. Pero salió de su boca sin que ni él lo esperara. Sin embargo, Mikasa optó por permanecer callada y alejarse hacia el establo para cuidar de su caballo. Levi la observó hasta que entró desapareció entrando en él. Estando más molesto que antes. ¿Cómo se atrevía una mocosa a ignorarlo? Con su mirada fría tan particular que, misteriosamente, parecía a la de Mikasa, el Sargento se dirigió al establo encontrándose a la oriental de espaldas a él, cepillando su caballo café. Creyó, por unos instantes, caer hipnotizado en el vaivén que el cabello de la chica hacia cuando movía su mano cepillando al caballo. Cayendo en cuenta de lo absurdo que aquello le parecía, decidió marcharse.

Desde entonces no ha dejado de pensar en cómo se siente cuando ve a Mikasa junto al chico titán. Esa incómoda sensación que se apodera de su pecho provocando una ira en él, inexplicable.

Su hipótesis no debe ser más que patrañas. Él no puede estar celoso de Eren y muchos menos sentir algo por Mikasa. Sólo de pensarlo extiende una sonrisa tenebrosa en su rostro que jamás ha dejado observar a alguien. Vaya pensamiento más idiota... él no tiene tiempo para tener "celos" y mucho menos pensar en alguien.

Fin de la historia.

* * *

Luego de una salida fuera de los muros. El regreso satisfactorio de la Legión de Reconocimiento es celebrado por los participantes del escuadrón de Levi. El ambiente no se siente como en diferentes ocasiones se sentía: tenso. Sino todo lo contrario. Las sonrisas surgieron del escuadrón cuando llegaron al cuartel. No se podría decir que sin rasguños, pero en una sola pieza y sin ser devorados por los temidos titanes. La pequeña y privada celebración llevada a cabo consta que varios tipos de platos con comida, los cuales Sasha y Connie saborean como si sus vidas dependiesen de ello.

Levi sólo los observa sentado con las piernas cruzadas en una silla. Aquella celebración no los ahuyentaría, ni los exterminaría a sus enemigos, los titanes. Por lo que su expresión sombría continuaba delatando lo inconforme que se siente de la situación. Y aunque pudo negarse, Hanji lo convenció para que eso no ocurriera, excusándose con que los jóvenes necesitaban tener, al menos, algún día de relajo. Para ella es fácil decirlo, es la persona más despreocupada que ha visto sobre la tierra.

Sus penetrantes ojos divisan en la lejanía a una particular oriental vistiendo aquella bufanda roja. Su preciada bufanda que Eren le dio de niña. Para ella, la unión que la mantiene con Eren. Mikasa no se percata que está siendo observada por Levi. Por lo que está relajada y busca pasar un momento con su titán favorito.

Cuando lo encuentra, los dos se sientan y modulan palabras que Levi no alcanza a precisar. Se acercan de vez en cuando al oído del otro para susurrarse debido al ruido que Hanji y los demás hacen jugando a "piedra, papel o tijeras". El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad está a un paso de estallar en cólera cuando ve que Eren se acerca al oído de la oriental y le susurra cosas. Pero más le molesta que ella le sonría cuando lo hace, pues él, Levi Ackerman, jamás podrá sacarle una sonrisa así.

Siente el impulso de caminar hacia ellos y apartarla del castaño. Reclamarla como su propiedad. Pero se niega conteniendo sus ganas.

Si aquellos sentimientos no son celos, entonces ¿qué es?


End file.
